The Director of the EPF
: The Director of the Elite Penguin Force commonly known as The Director or The Director of E.P.F., is a mysterious penguin who leads the Elite Penguin Force agency and previously lead the Penguin Secret Agency. The Director does not take a major role around the game but mainly takes a background role. The Director of the Elite Penguin Force sometimes writes you letters after you complete Secret Missions. On the new October 2011 chat, if you type down "Au" the word "Aunt" will appear above it. If you click it, the word "Arctic" will appear, then if you click it, the word "is" will appear, and if you click that, the word "the" will appear, then the word "director" will appear, leaving the sentence "Aunt Arctic is the director." Trivia *The Director was originally thought to be Rory but unfortunately Rory isn't even affiliated with the Elite Penguin Force. Soon after it was rumored it was the Dancing Penguin, which is unlikely. It was later rumored that Aunt Arctic was the Director. The Director's signature is the letter that comes after Z which is AA in Greek. "AA" stands for Aunt Arctic. Also, Aunt Arctic is three syllables, as is Director- Aunt Arc-tic, Di-rec-tor. She also is the first penguin you meet on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for the Nintendo DS. At the end of Secret Mission 4 while construction is going on at the Ski Hill, a penguin in sunglasses is seen sitting down reading The Club Penguin Times. If you look closely the penguin is wearing a suit. This could be the Director observing your work. Also the penguin is green, suggesting the Director could be Aunt Arctic. Another clue is on The Club Penguin Times, if you put your mouse over Aunt Arctic's face, her glasses turn into sunglasses, which the Director wears. In the Night Club bottom floor a dance tile also says Aunt Arctic is the director of the P.S.A. in morse code. It still says P.S.A. even though the agency no longer exists. Also in the first P.S.A. mission you must find Aunt Arctic's puffles. Because this is the first mission this could be Aunt Arctic testing you to see if you were agent material. On a Field Op it says that the EPF has agents from The Club Penguin Times. Appearance *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, but is also censored on the monitor. *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge... *The Director sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile, when he does look carefully at the image of him/her it appears he/she is holding a puffle it is unknown what type it is. *Penguins say that in the final level of System Defender his (or her) real identity will be revealed. This is false, because the final System Defender level is a battle against Herbert, and secretly tracking his location. The Director does make an appearance, giving orders. *Maybe one day the Director could reveal him or herself, this may happen someday due to the fact the Club Penguin Behind the Scenes Video shows a file called "The Director's Identity." *If you type in "Director" on the new buddy list it will say "That information is highly classified try searching someone else." Gallery August 24 message.PNG|The Director sending a message via the EPF Spy Phone. diresctor.PNG|The Director sending a message via the EPF Spy Phone. Field Op Director December 2011.jpg|A close-up of The Director in a message received after completing the Field-Op from December 8, 2011. The Director InGame.png|What The Director may look like in-game. Aunt_Arctic_Secret.png|A secret found during the predictive text chat and buddy list updates in October 2011. You can try this secret for yourself to see if it still works. See also *E.P.F. *The F.I.S.H. Category:PSA Category:People Category:Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Club Penguin Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Article